Days
by Ha.Vi
Summary: Sunohara Youhei, the delinquent of Hikarizaka Private High School. Some troublesome guy who always in his own laziness. Best Friend of the main protagonist, Tomoya Okazaki. This is a story about him, his own story. Days in Hikarizaka with Youhei Sunohara. A little story about sweet and bitter love phase. First Clannad fic, Sunohara x Misae
1. Chapter 1

_**A First fanfic about Clannad, my favorite character Youhei. Honestly I just finished Clannad about a month ago, yeah shame on me. But I just feel it enjoyable and sad, like really sad. Im writing another fic about Raildex X-over but for now I put a rest since I got new laptop and all my documents gone, 2lazy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I never own clannad and never will**_

* * *

Hikarizaka, this little big city or town to be exact. A town that full of memories of pain and agony, yet contains so many moments of chilling and happiness expressional feeling. Everything has recorded and very hard to remember yet so easy to feel the nostalgia. Tomoya Okazaki, the one who looked like someone fated to be the lead of this city and is the main protagonist of his rainbow coloured life. Living this life in this town with the one he loves. Full of sorrow and paid by a "little" happiness that actually worth it for himself. That some guy who used to be the delinquent of the Hikarizaka Private School.

But, talking about delinquent in that school. He was not the only one delinquent there. Honestly there's always so many delinquents in school. But the most famous were Tomoya, and some cocky guy who bleached his hair purposely. No other reasons, but being popular by being cool with that hair. This is a story no one knows about. A story about other main protagonist of his own life, Youhei Sunohara. Some arrogant bastard but actually have so much things behind those cocky personality.

* * *

"Ouch" A groan, in her dormitory. It supposed to be unable to be heard but somehow she able to hear it, but she just ignored it.

"Owww please spare my life!" That groan growth to something like begging for mercy. She still ignore it.

"I BEG YOU PLEASE!" This time a vein throbbed up from her head and she busted out from the kitchen dormitory and attempted to dash forward that annoying noises and the reason why it existed. This is normal, no need to be worry, it's like always happened everyday. Also done by the same people. Rugby members, who violently "abusing" abusing this blonde and wannabe cool guy. Always, everyday. Author-san really serious about that Always and Everyday thing. Because naturally he's a practice sandbag due to his "immortality" by survived the kicks and the smash by the strongest girl in the Hikarizaka.

"DON'T BE SO FRICKING NOISY!" Ah, _omae wa mou shindeiru_

 _NANI?!_

She kicked everyone's butt out of the dorm. That dorm mother, that someone who seems lovable actually an earlier version of the strongest girl in the school, that's what the _victim_ , Youhei Sunohara thinks. BECAUSE HE GOT KICKED TOO. He's the damn victim of the violence and the wrath of the rugby club, yet he's also the victim of her kick. Actually he feel only a bit glad that he finally not alone as the victim, the rugby members got kicked too.

"Come on, you all really never get bored on that?" She sighed and looked at all the big guys that laying on the ground, they looked back at her "Get in, get your dinner and go to sleep" She said as she crossed her arms, one of her hand holding a (that long spoon for cook, what's that name in english?). Everyone seems obeyed her order and getting up on their foot and walked back in. Seems like they took the foods she cooked for them and bring them to their rooms, she looked at them with a serious look and she shook her head as she turned to the last guy who still laying on the ground.

"Sunohara, you too" She ordered him.

"5 more minutes Misae-san, I need times to regenerate my limbs because of their abuse and your merciless kick" Sunohara said sarcastically.

"Oh you wanted more? I could make it to 'one more day Misae-san' if you want to" Misae puts her hands on her hips. Looking down at him she of course feel a bit guilty for done that to him, but it's also his fault to get into that trouble, those guys won't bite If he didn't set a bait first.

"No thanks" Sunohara shook his head "But can you please help? It's a pain for my butt to get up"

"You…" She glared at him and then sighed once more "Here" She offered her hand down to him. He smiles and took that hand, the soft hand that always made him food every morning before go to school, not only him though, the other people in the dorm also got the food. He then slowly getting up to his feet and looked at her.

"Thanks Misae-san, guess I'll take my sleep time now" He cracked her neck and hips.

"But dinner?" She tilted her head slightly.

"I guess nah for tonight, your kick was more than enough to make me full" He did that sarcasm again, resulting him got a fist planted on his guts.

"Watch your mouth sometimes, I'm sorry okay" She annoyedly acknowledged her mistake, mistake?.

"O-okay Misae-sama" He coughed and walked past her into the dorm, she walked behind him about a half meter away.

Another daily night for Sunohara Youhei, surely his schedule for everyday is :

Woke up when the time of second class

Have a breakfast

Greet Tomoya and Nagisa

Challenge Tomoyo

Get his ass kicked by Tomoyo

Tease Kyou

Have a dictionary smashed to his face by Kyou

Dealingwith the rugby members

Get violently abused by rugby members

Have an extra by dorm mother, Misae Sagara

Well that's escalated quickly tonight.

* * *

The next morning, in the Hikarizaka, it was 10 am, he just woke up. He really feel blessed that his "rival" didn't came and woke him up with her violence, he was enough with the night before. Actually today he feel a bit stiff on his body, he sat up and starts cracking up every joints he feel that he had to get rid of. Ignoring the fact that cracking joints actually bad for health yet he just ignore for his own attempted to change into his uniform, it supposed to be the second class around this time so he just change slowly due to his laziness. Suddenly his door opened.

"Sunohara, wake up, get change and ea-" It's the dorm goddess. "—t your dinner" she somehow finished her sentence while still stunned on what she seeing.

It's Sunohara Youhei, he's not the one that made her surprised, it's what he's wearing. A pink boxer with a heart shape on it. He's half naked and luckily not full naked. Or she will have to wash that eyes with bleach and prefer on be blind. Sunohara, looked at her, also stunned. This is actually wrong, the ordinary anime and manga have it the guy is the one who have to have a look at girl who's changing. But why it's not his job now. Well yah shit happens.

"MISAE-SAN, KNOCK FIRST!" He snapped at her and her respond was just a bit chuckle. He's now a bit embarassed, what the hell, a guy embarassed while being peeked like an anime girl. No, don't. Actually being looked like this in front of everyone, he can live with that, but no when it comes to people laughed about his boxer. "Don't laugh!" He throw another snap and with that Misae closed the door while still laughing.

"Damn that granny, how dare she…." He looked down at his boxer "well that makes sense though" He admitted his defeat, but on what?.

* * *

Outside of his room, looks like Misae had stop laughing, actually she stopped right after she closed his door. She just looked down, looking down at the tiles, move the camera downwards and take a shot on her face it can be seen that her face was red, that blush, a high school girls thing. Rarely for her to get that color on her face. She looked up now and trying to remember what she just saw.

A Sunohara Youhei, half naked, wearing a pink boxer shamelessly. She was actually chuckled at the view at first, but after he shouted at her. Automatically he turned around toward her and told her to knock on his door before she get in. At that view she was even more surprised to see him, he's surprisingly pretty muscular for a high school boy, it was like something she never seen before. And she closed the door, view done.

She shooked her head to get her consciousness back and looked ahead.

"Boy, sometimes don't forget to lock your door" She said from the outside. She didn't get a respond at first, but then the door opened, revealed the Youhei Sunohara in the Hikarizaka Private High School uniform and looked straight at her.

"It was your fault for not knocked first" He responded.

"It's also your fault for not locking your door"

"But who the hell want to bust in my room but you here?

"I was just reminding you to eat breakfast, because you have no dinner last night, you should thank me"

"Tch, that makes point, but no, it still your fa-" He cutted by a soft palm on his hair.

Misae patted his head, she pat him like a mother patting her son's head. For Misae that's a soft pat, But with that power Sunohara only seeing her messing at his hair. She then spoke.

"Okay okay, That's my fault will you please take your breakfast and go to school now? It's more than late already"

He removed her hand and fixes his hair "Yeah that's normal don't worry"

He then walked to the dorm hall and took a plate of his breakfast, yakisoba for breakfast. He sighed and eat it, while Misae looked at him while leaning on the wall.

"This surely will be a loooong day" She muttered as she looks at him with a smile.

* * *

 ** _Done, chapter one, how was that? good enough? please spare my life because my grammar really bad. Please put some review, thanks a lot for leaving times to read this, see ya in next chap._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again peeps, idk why I updated this so fast. I just kinda feel a real mood to do this. Im sure that I asked for reviews in the previous chap, but I don't even get one follow, favorite, or review T_T. Im sure thats because my story suck. sorry about that but I hope you could enjoy this one. happy reading.**

 _ **Disclaimer : I never own Clannad and never will**_

* * *

That morning, everyone were pretty sure that the weather was as bright as the sun in outer space over there. The temperature also stands stable and seems no problem seen. Everyone has their own stuff to do, so is he, Youhei Sunohara. He have to go to school this morning, not a big deal for him as long as he keep his wake up schedule around this time, the second class time.

He walked down and made his way to Hikarizaka Private High School, it shouldn't be a problem since the boy's dorm stand about 2 minutes walk from his school, on his speed of course. A lazy and professional delinquent will take slow steps toward school. He just took about 10 steps and he already able to see his school, honestly everyone always can see that school from the dorm, but his instinct tell him to get rid of school for his own sake.

He looked around and he sees that the students are everywhere, seems like it's a break time before the second class get started. He's still outside carrying his little bag over his shoulder and walking straight toward the school building, everybody were like staying away from him, like if he walked toward them they would give him way to keep walk into the school, this always happens and while everyday this happens everyone's whispers also can be heard and sent in right into his sharp ears.

" _He's Sunohara right?"_

" _That delinquent?"_

" _What a troublesome, he's here"_

" _Well as expected from the number one troublemaker idiot to come to school around this time"_

Those craps never sting his ears, more like he already used to those. It's the risk of being delinquent, it's not like he doesn't feel annoyed or hurt to hear those, he just doesn't give a single flying damn. But he can't deny the fact that if he's alone, it's possible for him to goes rampage on people and made himself got kicked out from school. But nah, he have this one friend, this guy seems understand the meaning of being delinquent too since he's one of them. Their first met was not the best moment but he could say that's not bad at all. For the first time he found someone to understand his being. That's more than enough for Sunohara, he admire him as a friend, after being bullied by the soccer club he spotted someone who had the almost the same bruises as him.

Tomoya, he's the one he trusted the most. From all these people in this school he is the one really look high at. He respects Tomoya because around him he could be himself without being criticized, just the problem that he likes to troll him and it make him feel even more dumb than he always feel, he did realizes that he's a dummy and was not proud of it. After walked for about two minutes fourty four seconds he finally arrived to his destionation, his class. He inhales and opened the door then walked in, his desk is on the back of the class like really on the back next to his friend, the one and only bro, Tomoya.

This view is not a strange view for his eyes, it's just a total annoyance for him and it really did made him annoyed. In the break time, he always sees that the girls companion of him always surrounded Tomoya, he's the lucky guy he can't protest shit. As he opened the door he could hear the of their chatters then suddenly turned their head looking straight at him. These girls doesn't have any surprised look in their eyes but an annoyed expression instead, damn girls. He sighed as he saw the view and muttering.

"In the girls side, first girl is the class president, Ryou Fujibayashi. She's the class president and a soft talking girl. Like really soft, kind and never mad at anyone and also she's a professional fortune teller…kinda. Then the president of Drama club, Nagisa Furukawa is another kind girl and really caring to everyone but she really clumsy but that time when she surprised she's really cute. And the smartest in the class and school, Kotomi Ichinose, pretty much a silent type and I still cannot believe that she's the smartest student here because of some reasons. Now moving to the guys side, that blue dumb looking guy is my friend Tomoya Okazaki. Then that silver haired and violet haired guys who really did looks feminine named Tomoyo Sakagami and Kyou Fujibayashi, they're like the strongest bears in this school that no one ever beat the-"

Sunohara just died. Jk

He was just get punched in the face by the two last individuals he just told.

"Morning Sunohara, how was that? Pretty nice punch from a _guy_ right?" Tomoyo asked sarcastically.

"I can't believe you now treat me like Tomoyo now, I mean if you want to be a gender blind just do it on Tomoyo, not me" Kyou stated as she flipped her hair, this statement of course made Tomoyo frowned and looked at Kyou.

"Kyou, does that means you also agreed about his dumbest statement that I'M a guy?" Tomoyo asked her with the tone of annoyed people always had.

"Oh, nah I just didn't want him treat me like you, I mean a guy" Kyou shook her head.

"Then just tell him to stop treating me like that, it's annoying!"

"Why are you shouting at me now Tomoyo? Just be cool and don't shout at me, your senpai!"

Then these two sent into argument, this all happens while Sunohara laying down on the ground, face planted. This happens after hr knocked out by these two. He dragged his head and looked up to see the other three of his friends.

"Morning Okazaki, Nagisa-chan, Ryou-chan" He greeted weakly.

"Morning Sunohara-kun" Nagisa and Ryou greeted him so well, Clannad need to protecc these kind of creatures.

"Sunohara, you just break your previous record of being knocked out in a sec" That told by his friend, Tomoya Okazaki, the lucky guy, harem lead, or whatever is that.

"Shut up, I don't give a damn" He said then the bell rang, the second class is about to start.

* * *

The second class surprisingly went well for him, probably because he just sleep most of the time. Paying less attentions to the teacher always a pain in the ass to him. Now it's around 01:00 pm for him. Sunohara really such a bothersome for food so he decided to go to canteen now, but before that he checked his wallet to see the amount of his life points. And don't know if this good or not, his money now only enough for one yakisoba bread. He already had yakisoba this morning, so he feel that he want to eat something else. While he sitting down on his seat looking down with a waterfall tears from his eyes suddenly his attention pulled by Tomoya.

He just left the class, because his hand held by Kyou. That violet violent haired girl just dragged him out. He used to be worried of Tomoya when he left alone with Kyou last year, because he thought Kyou wanted to kill him…. Or she's just interested in him. Well the second option seems the most right one. He was surprised when he found out about her feelings toward Tomoya, he did surprised, and a bit jealous…. But not because Kyou liked Tomoya, because Kyou could like Tomoya, a delinquent like him, and more lucky points Tomoya gained is Kyou's sister also in love with Tomoya, what a lucky guy. He also did realizes the way the other girls feelings toward him, Nagisa is obviously did developed feelings for him. But this, now the case is different if all the girls he knows liked the Tomoya Okazaki, literally all the girls, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa. He's just stepped in a whole new level of being lucky guy.

These all give him a slight headache, now he have two problems in his head, one is there's always 100% possibility for him to stay single till he died, and the money he have only enough to have a yakisoba bread, however he needs a life too, of course everything need money, but ONE yakisoba bread won't make him keep alive till 100 years later.

"Arghhh!" Sunohara rubbed his head in pissed off feeling.

As he rubbed his head to give it a little massage on his little headache, he suddenly feel another hand touched his head. The hand was soft and this surprised him. He then lifted up his head to see who's the owner of that soft hand. It's Misae-san dorm mother, just came to his class. _Wait, what the hell?_ His thought said that.

Before he could say any word from his mouth he greeted by a bag of lunch box from her. He blinked, whether it's in confusion or amusement, he still blinked and looked at her. Misae shook her head and look at him then spoke.

"This is your lunch Sunohara"

"For me?"

"You don't want it?"

"I do, I do want it!" He snatched the bag of lunch box and peeked into the bag, it is an actual lunch box. He then look up at her again with expression that saying _"What's up? This is so rare"_.

"Your sister just called me, through the telephone. She said it's alread 4 months and she assumed that the money she gave you from your parents maybe start to reach the limit, so she tell me that she will come later to give you money"

"Eh Mei did? Really?" He asked himself.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"When?"

"Maybe around 2 weeks from now, she didn't say the actual date but she will come here"

"Ooooh, well thanks Mei, your brother really proud of you" Sunohara said to himself as he wandering around his mind. Then he realized something.

"Oh, then what's with this lunch?" He asked again.

"You lived in my dorm for 2 years, how could I don't know your habit? You will have a part time when it comes to _Need More Money_ case, right?" She quizzed him.

"Yeah, but what's the connection about that with lunch?" He continued

"Of course you will be hungry if I didn't give you this silly, if you spend that last money for Yakisoba bread, then your wallet will be hungry along with you, now just eat, I still have a lot to do" She rubbed his head with her hand that actually still on his head and released then started to walk away from the class.

He looked at her then at the lunch box, and he smiled.

"Heh, so there's still someone who also looking at me after all" He said as he opened the lunch box. This day's lunch feels a bit special because it's made by a worry of someone about him. For the first time, Sunohara Youhei feel "exist".

* * *

 **How? was that good? I hope you all enjoyed the story I just wrote. The mood was real, and I hope I could get at least a review T_T for the sake of improvements. Sorry for sounded like a beggar, but there's the chapter two, Misae Sagara was hot and really Im glad she didn't fell over Tomoya. This time will be Youhei's turn to feel the romance, I hope I didnt mess anything. Thanks for reading guys, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup folks, its been a while. Around 2 or 3 weeks? Well, Im in my workplace. Internship. I hope I don't made you guys wait too long, and sorry for the bad grammar in every chapters, also thanks a lot to those who had favorited and followed this story, Im really grateful. I hope I can get a review now, but after two chapters and no review, this is a sign that this story is bad. I hope I could make improvement, I won't expect much review, but still hoping wont hurt anyone.**

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Clannad and never will.**_

* * *

 **[Around 11:00 AM, Hikarizaka Private High School Male Dormitory]**

That was a really tough morning, in Hikarizaka boys dorm. Literally all boys live there, and of course they need someone to take care of them, high school boys are nothing but little fragile egg that will become a champion after hatched. But for a girl, living alone with boys around and have to take care of them is a hell in this earth, sun already make so many mess with Global Warming, and boys only going to make it worse. That's the situation IF a **girl** taking care of them, but the story's going different if a **mature woman** taking care of them, especially this woman, this blue haired with short ponytail designed on her hair behind her head, an apron wearing woman who surprisingly still single despite of her beautiful-ness.

This tough morning never drag her to her own limit, she might be doesn't even have one. The only limit she had here just that triggered madness or the pissed off things she got when those rugby boys making mess in her dorm again. As a dorm mother, it's her duty to take care of the residents in her dormitory. Last night they just got their ass kicked by her with no mercy included, it will make them stop but only for a day, she could bet for herself that they will start it all over again today. After last night _incident,_ she told them to get their dinner and go to sleep, in result they just get their dinners and bring it to their rooms then eat it inside.

And this morning she had took all the empty plates and bowls of their last night dinner and was started to wash the dishes. Due to her ability or just because she used to this, she could finish them all in 20 minutes. That's just the first, she now have to sweep and mop the dormitory hall, all by herself. This surely will be a long day. She started it on the fourth floor. The top floor of the dormitory, to the most bottom, the first floor. Cleaning everything by herself, this is the risk of being someone who had the big responsibility.

She have it done in one and a half hour, sweeping and mopping the shit out of the halls of all the four level floors really could make anyone faint by tiredness. But she just finished it, and now she's wiping off her sweats with her napkin. Really just because she's able to knock down the entire rugby members plus one blonde boy, doesn't means she's a non human character, she's still human after all, just a little enchanced than other humans around her. Wiping her sweat off with a napkin while sitting on a small bench near the main hall of the dorm, she rests herself and looked up to the ceillings. Such a boring day, after all these stuff done, now she lost on what to do.

"Haaah, what should I do now huh?..." She gives herself a bored sigh as she still looking up to the ceilings, looking for what she have to do. She even almost arrive at the state where she able to close her eyes and start to begin her journey in her dream, but it's all stopped by a sound that she barely able to hear. It was the telephone.

"Eh? Who's calling around this time?" Her voice raised, sounds like disappointed or something. She lazily getting up from her place and walked to the telephone.

"Hikarizaka Private High School Male Dormitory, may I help you?" Now for some reasons Misae's voice become softer and sounded prestigious.

"Ah, hello, this is Mei Sunohara, a relative of Youhei Sunohara, I'm her sister" The girl in the phone answered politely.

"Sunohara's sister?" Misae muttered to herself and spoke "Oh yah, I'm Misae Sagara, the dorm mother of Hikarizaka Male Dormitory, the place where your brother stay, can I help you?" She asked her.

"May I talk to my brother please?, is he there?" Mei responded.

"He's already went to school about a hour ago, do you have a message for him? I could tell him when he got home here" Misae told her.

"Oh, he's already gone? Ah, my brother, he must be holding back himself to use the remaining money he has right now" Mei muttered "Then thanks for willing to tell him Ma'am, honestly, this is already 4 months since the last time my parents sent him an amount of money for his needs while he's away from home, so normally around that period of times, he might be already ran out of money, so I decided to go to give him another supply of money for him by myself" Mei continued.

"Mhm, for the specification when do you will get here?" Misae asked as she smiling, she doesn't know what she feels but she feels bad for Sunohara's sister for making her take care of her brother.

"Hmm, maybe around 2-3 weeks from today" Mei declared.

"2 or 3 weeks eh?, Mhm" She noted it on a small notebook then put it inside her pocket.

"Thanks a lot for taking care of my brother, I hope he didn't do too much stuff that can bother you" Mei apologized in the telephone, that apology voice of her always sounded so cute even for a mature woman like Misae.

"Nah, it's fine really, I've faced something even worse" She shook her head and closes her eyes, Sunohara's idiocy always been there with him and can't never be gone from him. He always give her headache and always has problems, whether here or at school and she's relieved that she heard someone always there to take care of him at school while she's the one who taking care of him here, yet without him, really, this dormitory will be so… empty, like really silent, just as silent as graveyard in the night, she might be thought too deep about that part.

"Again Thanks Misae-san, thanks a lot for your dependence"

"Mhm, you're welcome" she nodded and hang up.

The hall in an instant sent to silent once again. That call that made her ears hearing voices now gone, like it's so silent in the dorm that there's nothing in there but her and her cat. She then sighed and shook her head in kind of disbelief.

"That boy, how could he burdens his family especially his little sister" She said in annoyed expression. And walked away from the telephone and she goes inside her room to rest herself on her comfortable bed. And unbelievably she lays there for good 10 minutes without doing nothing, exactly nothing but looking up to the ceilings, in her mind she might complaining and asking where did the sleepiness go. But for now, she's drowning in a deep thought, she doesn't even know what she's thinking right now but then she looked over the wall clock that showing the present time is 12:47 in afternoon, then she realizes something, whether it's important or not, it just popped out in her head.

"Sunohara, if he already ran out of money, what's gonna happen at lunch break later?" She stood up and walked out of her room, now heading to the kitchen.

"He should thank me later" She muterred as she pouting.

* * *

 **[Around 01:00 PM, Hikarizaka Private High School Hallway]**

" _Eh, who is that?"_

" _T-The legendary and the first ever girl student council of Hikarizaka…"_

" _M-Misae-sama"_

" _What is she doing here?"_

Damn those chatters really loud, are they doing it on purpose or they just can't distinguish a normal talk and whispers. As whispers, they're way too loud for her ears that she can hear them pretty clearly. She knows it's like her first time to be here after a really long time graduated from this school, but are they really need to do this? She's just a dorm mother of boys dorm now and a former president student council. She can't blame them though, this is just normal, as a MVP of Hikarizaka Private High School, it won't be surprising for her to have a plenty of fans, especially those who aiming for joining student council.

She just decided to ignore all of those chatters that coming straight into her ears and keep walking to Sunohara's class…. Where's his class again?. She stopped for a minute and looked around, luck or not, she find something interesting took her eye's attention. This might be normal for other students but this is kind of rare for her to see this kind of view. This certain tall boy with that messy blue hair, is dragged by another certain long violet haired girl out of a class. Of course she knows who's these people are, more like they're her acquaintance. As they walking out from the class, they also surprised to find her in this school.

"Ah Misae-san, morning" Tomoya greeted her politely, Kyou raised an eyebrow for his "changed" behaviour in greeting people, this one rude delinquent just being so polite just now, there's only two possibilities of this, first is he respected her, and second is he afraid of her. Whether what he feels toward Misae, just thinking about the possibilites already made Kyou giggled, and of course Tomoya glared at her, unlike Sunohara, Tomoya is not as idiot as him, just he's pretty clever, but lazy at the same time, so it's no surprise if he knows the reason of this violet haired girl chuckled on.

"Good Morning Misae-san" Kyou also greeted her.

"Morning you two, it's already hot in this cold morning eh?" Misae greeted them with a slight sarcasm intended. Youth, she's a bit jealous of the two because they're still young and still free to feel this complicated things called "love". Misae's expression then suddenly become bitter. This unnoticeable for the two because Kyou just blushed slightly and busy to hide her shyness, while Tomoya just rolled his eyes, taking a hit from her sarcasm.

"Yeah, maybe" He muterred "Anyway what's bring you here Misae-san? It's rare to see you here" He changed the topic, yeah he did. Indirectly, he just "saved" these two girls from their own feelings, Kyou from her shyness, and Misae from remembering some sad love story that happened in the past. How impressive, our main protagonist.

"Oh, yah, I almost forgot about it, your class is the same with Sunohara right?" Misae just sent back into her consciousness from deep thought about the past.

"Mhm" Tomoya nodded "Why though?" He asked.

"Nothing much" She shook her head.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting you two" Misae continued.

"Ah, no it's fine" Kyou responded her apology with another polite tone.

"Well gotta hurry see you later" Misae walked past them, and entered the class. She saw from where Tomoya dragged out so her assumption is it's his class, which that means it's also Sunohara's class. But is he there?.

Yep he's there. Misae let out a really small sigh in relief that he's still there, looked so pissed and slightly depressed with his wallet in his hand, it's pretty obvious to see what's in it. Only a sheet of 1000 Yen. Poor Youhei. He grabbed his head and rubbing it without any correct method to fix a hair, it's more like he's messing his own hair instead. Seeing this, Misae approached him and raised her hand to caress his hair, along with his hand on his head, of course because of this he surprised as he looked up.

"This is your lunch Sunohara" She handed it to him

"For me?" Sunohara asked in such surprised look.

"You don't want it?" She frowned as she asked it, feeling a bit annoyed.

"I do, I do want it!" He snatched the bag of lunch box and peeked into the bag, really how dumb is he for doing that, just looking from the bag it's obvious that it's a lunch box.

"Your sister just called me, through the telephone. She said it's alread 4 months and she assumed that the money she gave you from your parents maybe start to reach the limit, so she tell me that she will come later to give you money" She explained things up before he launch any other questions.

"Eh Mei did? Really?" He looked like he muterred but it's way too loud for her that she able to hear it.

"Yeah" She nodded.

"When?"

"Maybe around 2 weeks from now, she didn't say the actual date but she will come here" Actually she wanted to say 3 weeks, but she assumed that she would come as soon as possible.. for this lazy big brother.

"Ooooh, well thanks Mei, your brother really proud of you" Sunohara said to himself. " _Really you should proud of her and be shame to yourself because you burden her and your parents"_ she thought.

"Oh, then what's with this lunch?" He asked her again.

"You lived in my dorm for 2 years, how could I don't know your habit? You will have a part time when it comes to _Need More Money_ case, right?" She did saw him did a little part time in a cafe, when she was walked around the town to buy groceries in the town. And it's extremely legit by the proof he looked pretty tired when he got home, even though it's weekend, he still looked so ran out of energy.

"Yeah, but is that have anything to do with this lunch?" He once again asked her, seriously this guy is a dumb, why don't he thank her already, she already expected it when she still in the dorm back then.

"Of course you will be hungry if I didn't give you this silly, if you spend that last money for Yakisoba bread, then your wallet will be hungry along with you, now just eat, I still have a lot to do" She rubbed his head with her hand that actually still on his head and released then started to walk away from the class. In the end no thank from him, she's disappointed, but relieved that she able to help him, no, not him, his sister… to take care of him.

* * *

 **[Still Hikarizaka Private High School]**

Meanwhile, Tomoya was still dragged by Kyou. This is normal, she usually do this everytime and he doesn't always like it, just why she had to drag him all along only to take him to a lunch with her sister, Ryou Fujibayashi. Tomoya is not a dense boy, but for some reason he didn't even realize all the girl's feelings for him. But one certain thing about Tomoya is, he puts Nagisa Furukawa as his main priority. Despite of ditching around the school and skipping class along with Sunohara, he somehow prefers to be with her.

Kyou realized this, maybe Tomoya haven't realized it yet but she knew it. He's probably in love with this Nagisa Furukawa girl, but he doesn't even realize it… Maybe he is dense, just a bit. After a while they're already out of the school building and headed to the school park, the place where Ryou waiting for them. Ryou Fujibayashi, she's Kyou Fujibayashi's little sister, twins. There's two obvious factors that will always be noticeable to differentiate both Kyou and Ryou. One, Kyou has long hair while Ryou has short hair, both of them has violet hair so ignore the color. And two, Ryou is really a cold headed and a kind girl who didn't like conflicts and looks so fragile like ordinary girls, and Kyou is the opposite of Ryou, a girl who didn't have fear to hit mens with kicks and punches, and her signature move is throwing dictionary, and the dictionary was… so huge, like it has obesity.

Enough of the introduction, now Tomoya and Kyou already arrived at the school park. The place where Ryou Fujibayashi waiting for them, with a picnic like prepartations she sat down there while reading a book about fortune telling and magic tricks, she really likes that kind of stuff.

"Ryou, sorry for keep you waiting" Kyou spoke to her little sister while she STILL holding his hand to drag him along with her.

"Oh, it's fine onee-chan, and umm… welcome Okazaki-kun" Ryou said with a little red blush on her cheeks. Then she noticed her sister's hand still hooked with her crush, Tomoya. She feels jealousy a bit, but she refuse to state it. Ryou knew that her older sister noticed her feelings toward Tomoya, and Ryou also knew that at that time her sister, Kyou had developed feelings for the same guy too. Honestly, she really feel bad for her, she feels like burdening her too much, yet she still against her own feelings and attempted to help Ryou anyway. Ryou always know, Kyou's real feelings. She's not Kyou's sister for nothing.

After a small silent Tomoya spoke up.

"Uh, what do you want from me Kyou?, and why Fujibayashi's here too?"

She clicked her tongue and glanced back at him.

"Ryou and I are here to take you to have lunch together with us, you should say thank you, not asking what we're up to"

"No, it's just too sudden, so I don't know anything about it" Tomoya replied. _Even though I brought lunch Tomoyo made for me when she woke me up tho, this may could be counted into luck_ Tomoya thought. With that three of them sat there, on a picnic carpet eating the lunch. Actually talking while eating is a bad habit for everyone no matter who is it. But Kyou have to do it for some reasons.

"How Tomoya?"

"Hmm?" Tomoya still chewing his food and swallowed them "How what?"

A vein throbbed up on Kyou's head and she glared at him.

"Of course the food idiot! How was the taste?!"

Tomoya flinched a bit from her but still answer the question.

"Oh, y-yeah, this is good, really delicious" He answered hesitantly, honestly it isn't as good as he thought but it still delicious so yah "Good job on this Kyou".

"Ah, no, I didn't made it, it's Ryou's cooking" She replied with a bright smile as she turn to give Ryou some spotlight on the carpet.

"Eh, this is your cooking Fujibayashi?, I don't know you can cook this good" He praises her causing her to have another blush on her cheeks.

"Y-ye-yes Okazaki-kun, it was my cooking, I was not really talented on it but Onee-chan keep train me to do it properly" She nodded in her embarassment.

His praise was true though, he mean it, it's rare for him to praise someone like that, but he doesn't even know why either, he feel blessed today. Tomoyo's cooking can be saved for later and here he gets a lunch for free, in other words, his praise was also a thank, how clever wow, Author-san is clapping.

Another silence hit them yet they still continued to eat. Ryou and Kyou were talking about things up in their class, while Tomoya just watching them, did he ever realize how lucky he is that he had about 5 girls fell over his shoes and not heels? Yet he never realizes it himself, no one know what happened to this main protagonist, but he can always be seen like he didn't want this situation either, then he can swap with Sunohara. Speaking about Sunohara, where is he? Tomoya thought. He looked up to the window where his class placed, there is Sunohara, what is he doing, he sat on Tomoya's seat while looking outside of the window, is he wanted to see the view?. That's rare.

But this question answered by Sunohara pulling up a chopstick of omelette into his mouth, he's eating. He is eating?. This surprises Tomoya but he didn't seems like it. There's no problem with Sunohara eating, but it MAY BE a problem to see Sunohara eating a lunch, with a lunch box. When did he learn to cook?. Tomoya know he could cook but only boiling eggs and some other noob's cooking, but now an omelette rice? These questions drew obviously in Tomoya's face, he's looking up straight to the class' window, this took Kyou's and Ryou's attention.

"Uhmm, is something wrong, Okazaki-kun?" Ryou asked him softly.

Tomoya heard her voice of questioning and turned to her, he noticed a worried look from Ryou and annoyed, confused, pissed look from Kyou, extra _**service**_.

"Oh, it's nothing Fujibayashi, just…" Once again he turned to the window where, but exactly he's looking to someone behind it "I just looking at a very rare view"

Ryou's cute confused expression appeared along with Kyou's as both of them turned to look the same thing… More like the same person Tomoya looking at.

Sunohara Youhei, the boy with the impossible color haired boy (According to Fuuko). Is eating a lunch, in class. Both Kyou and Ryou then suddenly realized that they're barely could see where Sunohara Youhei is while the break time. He usually didn't show up anywhere in their gaze. No. More like they don't even care to look where he is. So this kind of view pretty surprises them, especially the lunch box he's holding right now. They maybe don't know where he usually spend his break time but Tomoya know, he always drag him along with him to the rooftop of the school to eat some meals and skip class together.

When he saw that lunch box he remembered about Tomoyo, since this morning Tomoyo came to woke him up and made him lunch, she may did the same to Sunohara as well. But if she did that to him, then why did he came late today. This is such a confusing problem for him, wait, is it really a problem? Just seeing his friends eating with a lunch box is a problem?, Nah, nevermind. Tomoya find himself thinking too much about it and turned to his food once again and continues to eating. Kyou and Ryou noticed this and made eye contact each other, then imitates Tomoya by continuing their food.

* * *

 **[Class 2-D Hikarizaka Private High School]**

"Thanks for the food" Sunohara mumbled. He was lucky that he got this lunch from Misae today, damn even though she always kick him when he involved with the rugby club. Then he start recalling what Misae said before.

"If Mei will come around 2 weeks… then I might be die before she could even arrive here" Once again he mumbled now his face become a bit pale. Two weeks seems too much for him, and it's not even guaranteed since his sister said around 2-3 weeks, then there's another possibility of his sister will come in 3 weeks. If that's happen then he definitely will be dead. Well, not really to be honest… because this is not the first time for him in lack of money circumstances, he always tries to keep alive.

"Nah, I can take my part time in Furukawa's bakery again" He declares with a small smug.

He usually work part time in Nagisa's Parents bakery when he need more money, at first, Nagisa's father wasn't agree with the idea, but with a convincement of Nagisa and her mother, he had no choice but accept him. Besides, if Sunohara work there, he could spend time with his bro, Tomoya, who morally obliged to help along with him. He already know that he lives with Furukawa family and that's exactly the first reason he likes the idea of taking part time job in Furukawa's bakery because the second reason is he could taste the breads he always dreamed about, yet he haven't had chance to taste it yet.

He then wrapped the lunch box in the small bag again and put it into his bag, he forgot to thank Misae for the lunch so he decided that he will wash the lunch box and thank her with that. Then he realizes that the whole class has their eyes on him. What's up with them? Why do they stare at him like that? They expect him to not be here while break time? Are they hate him that much? Why everybody hates Youhei Sunohara? So many negative thoughts running around his microtic brain. Sunohara annoyed with this, of course anyone will.

"Huh, what's with that look, what's your problem?" He glared back at them with a serious tone. As a delinquent, his bad reputation had known around the school and the students obviously will try their best to avoid him. On his glare they all became silent and go back to their activities, talk chit chat with each other and do something even better to get rid of his glare as soon as possible. Then Sunohara sighed and still thinking about negative thoughts. Even though not everything in his mind was wrong about people hates him, they're just stare at him in a surprised expression (that unfortunately he couldn't recognize) because Misae, the dorm mother of Hikarizaka Private High School Male Dormitory just came to the class only to hand him a lunch. Now that's rare, at least that's what they thought. But Sunohara didn't know anything about it.

Then the bell rang, the cue of next class will begin, then he just remembered he forgot something. But he doesn't know what is it. He keep thinking and thinking while his classmates entering the class one by one, but he don't give a damn, he tries to remembering what he's forgetting till Ryou entered the class and spoke to him.

"Eh, Sunohara-kun?" She asked him with a surprised tone as a shocked expression also served by her cute face "You still here?" What the hell she just asked.

"Uhm sorry, I-I mean…" Now she sent herself into silence, is she going to say _"oh, you didn't skip class?"_ to her classmate while she IS the class president. But fortunate for her, Sunohara seems didn't hear what she said, but he looked also confused.

"Ryou-chan" He called her "Where is Okazaki?" he asked her with a questioning look on his face. Maybe he asked that

"Ummm. I don't really know, he gone somewhere after done the lunch, I think he skip the class as usual" There is it!, she just remind him to skip class indirectly, and this is definitely the thing Sunohara forgot.

"AAAH, I FORGOT!" He then get up and run to the class door, going to heading out of the class, he already attended the class before, he didn't want to have it again. While he finally he reached the door, he gets himself out from the class but he crashes with another Fujibayashi, that obviously different than the good one in the class.

"Agh" He groaned as both of them fell to the ground. Sunohara turned pale as he look at who he just crashed at.

"S-sorry Kyou, That wasn't on purpose, he stutterely getting up from his place and start running past her. He's afraid of her, damn like who doesn't?. He just crashed with her and sent her to the ground accidentally. The best solution when you has problems with her is, run for your life. That's exactly what he's doing right now.

Run….Run for your life, for the sake of your future, avoid anything that could make you die. For the sake of your childrens in the future, if you don't exists, they have no choice but also goes extinct. He start running, there past the girl who still sat on the ground, for the sake of his life, for the sake of skipping class.

Then…. He feels something hold his wrist preventing him from running away, yep, Kyou. At this rate, you can say that he's praying for his life right now. Kyou began to stand up still holding his wrist, while Sunohara stood in shivers and sweats from fears, his fears aren't worthless, because it's useful for himself to remind him to be scared of the worst possibility, voilent. Kyou pulled him by his wrist and lifted him up.

"What do you think…" she spoke "….YOU'RE DOING!"

She threw him back into his class, and Sunohara sent back to his seat. Groaning in pain. Being threw by a girl back to class was a rare move from her, so this is more hurt than his usual violent tolerance body.

"Owwww….. Kyou….. can you at least holding back, that's hurt too much than I expected!" Oh, he expected this, maybe he's a masochist so that's not bad at all.

"How could I hold back while you didn't even hold back when you pushed me down to the ground you jackass!" She snapped at him.

"I told you that wasn't on purpose! Besides, it's your fault for being there from the first place" He tried to make himself as the right one this time, but the reason's too idiotic even for the most idiot person in the school.

"Oh, bite me. I was walking down the hall, heading to my class while you running out from yours, even though the bell already rang 3 minutes ago" She started to make a point "You thnk you can skip class without any permission, Sunohara" Not a point, but a checkmate. Skipping class is a bad attitude of someone who still in High School, so you have to do it secretly. But now, it's too late for Sunohara, once Kyou knew what he wanted to do, she won't let it, as long as it's bad of course.

"W-what are you talking about?" He's acting dumb right now, making himself look even more dumb than usual.

"Play dumb as much as you want Sunohara, I won't let you skip class" She sticked out her tongue, mocking him.

"Fujibayashi-san?" A teacher's voice can be heard.

"Ah, Sensei" Kyou turned to her and greet her politely. Where is her rude attitude before?.

"Uhm, what are you doing here Fujibayashi-san?, the bell already rang, your class might already begin now"

"No Sensei, I just making sure if that dork over there won't get out from the class to skip your class"

"Oh, what a nice girl, thanks a lot for taking care of him Fujibayashi-san" Sunohara annoyed with their conversation, they're talking too much shit about him in front of HIMSELF.

"Well then Sensei, excuse me, I'm going to my class" Kyou bowed down to the teacher while she responded with a smiling nod. Then Kyou off from Sunohara's gaze, only leaving the teacher there.

"Now everyone, sit down back on your seat, class will begin" Everyone were stared at him (again) when he got beat up by Kyou. He doesn't even realizes that. And the teacher walked into the class and spoke to Sunohara.

"You too, Sunohara-san" she smiled to him, that smile contains so much sarcasm and amusement behind it.

"Y-yes Ma'am" He replied with annoyed tone, he then sighed and goes to his seat, Tomoya isn't sit next to him because he left him alone in this class, alone eh… ALONE. Well he's just skipped the class alone so it's Sunohara who left Tomoya alone. Still….. _Tsk, what a bad day_.

* * *

 **Done, chapter 3 done, I tried my friend's advice that I should make a chapter at least 5000 words length. So I did. Which is one of many reasons why this took pretty long. Thanks a lot for reading, please review, but I wont force thanks a lot for leaving time for reading this, see ya in next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, I finally bring back another chapter with myself. Im really sorry if this one sounds so rushed and sucks. Just, idk what the hell inside my mind but I just think that I have to update this because if I keep postpone it, Im afraid I will going to put this into hiatus again. But really thanks a lot for reading this and thanks a lot for review. Im really to have this two reviews. Guess it's my cue to start for something more better.**

 **Yoyumi Kishozaki : Thanks a lot! I will keep it**

 **Guest : I also like how Sunohara act as himself, which is why I think his character need more appreciation, thanks for the review.**

 _ **Disclaimer : I never own Clannad and never will**_

* * *

 **[Around 03:00 PM, Second Break Time, Hikarizaka Private High School]**

"It's finally come…. Sakagami Tomoyo!" A voice echoing along the hall of Hikarizaka High School. It was the second break time after the first one with lunch. Regarding the last class of the day will come right after this break end, Youhei Sunohara and Tomoya Okazaki decided to meet Tomoyo Sakagami and challenge her to a 1 on 1 battle. More like Tomoya Okazaki is in boredom and he joined Sunohara only to get an entertainment by seeing him get rekt by this girl who unfortunately not admitted by the blonde boy.

Tomoyo Sakagami, a beautiful and silent sophomore who treats everyone including her senpai same with herself. Despite of having these two boys in front of her as her senior, she still refuse to give them a "senpai" nickname. Especially that blonde idiot who's looking at her with expression full of arrogance. That guy can't accept the reality that this girl is actually a girl, everyone could tell that by just looking at her. Maybe, this idiot watched too many anime and read too many manga where a boy could be mistaken for a girl by the looks, or vice versa. But no matter how much anime and manga this guy had seen, he must've rough times to differentiate the reality and his fantasy. And now, that has passed Tomoyo's thought and all that can be seen by her act to keep silent.

"Now Tomoyo, I've been waiting so long for this.." Sunohara made a dramatic entrance.

"No, you always do this everyday" Tomoya spoke.

"And the times when I waiting for this was so painful…" Sunohara continues as he ignoring Tomoya, but of course I'm sure that he will not stop there.

"Yes, because you always ended beaten up by her in afternoon and rugby club members in the night" Tomoya continues his dialogue as well, see what I mean?.

"Please shut up Okazaki! At least show me your support!" Sunohara finally turned and hissed at Tomoya. While Tomoya just replied with a scoff and looked at him with _"you're going to get your ass kicked again"_ expression. Even for the dumbest person in school like Sunohara can read what's the meaning behind that expression and Sunohara looked at him along with a vein that obviously lookable on his head. But no longer can be seen for Tomoya because Sunohara already turned away from him and faced Tomoyo.

"Now Tomoyo, it's time, I hope you're ready for asking a mercy" He cracked his knuckles and unexpectedly that looks badass as fuck "Or at least you can ask me to go easy on you" Quit it, he's not badass anymore.

"Sunohara, you may have to— no… you really have to stop, I'm getting tired of this" Tomoyo just sighed and looks at him with her ordinary expressionless face.

"Oh, I heard that, yes, yes…" Sunohara nodded in agreement in himself "…Alright, I'll go easy on you" He yelled proudly while Tomoya mentally laughed and Tomoyo facepalmed at him.

" _God, help me"_ Tomoyo thought.

"Well, well Tomoyo, hoonestly I have something to show you" Sunohara walked to Tomoyo calmly. Tomoya only watching him tilted his head a bit and Tomoyo still looking at him in the same expression as before. Sunohara walked over her and stand next to her as he narrowing his eyes like he expecting something from her.

"Do you want to know?" He reached for something inside his overcoat uniform and for reason he hold his hand in there. And Tomoyo just looking at him with a deadpanned face that slowly turning into a bored expression. But this doesn't turn Ssunohara down, instead he became more _wild_.

"You're so hopeless, you really curious on what I'm going to show you so you stand in silent because of this. Man, man, I guess I'll be kind for you today Tomoyo, I'll show you….." He finally pulled something out from his overcoat, ah, also please insert drum sfx here "….THIS!" he lifted it up of his overcoat and that is… a book.

But taking attention to Tomoya's expression, his eyes got widen and he dropped his jaw. Yeah, this book isn't an ordinary book you bring to school. But this is a typical book you usually hide under your bed or somewhere more safe for the sake of male lusts. R-18, Bikini girl with huge boobs cover, a small warning of prohibited for underages. And that is, a porn. Proudly brought to school, and proudly show to girl. Thus the conclusion is, Sunohara is on his own league. Meanwhile, Tomoyo looked up at that crap with no expression change, and this girl must be on her own league as well.

"Look at this Tomoyo, this took all of my guts to bring this here!" The book is only around 5 centimeters away from her face now, Sunohara looks pretty satisfied for himself which resulting a smug formed on his face "And now Tomoyo, I'll show you the best part" Sunohara continued as he flipping every pages he passed and stopped at a certain page.

"Look Tomoyo! This is good isn't it, right? They looks so sexy without the underwears right, but the unfortunately part is, they covered them with their hands, that's so unnecessary" His face is all red now, not from embarassment but from his own lusty perverted face, and in this condition he looked at Tomoyo who surprisingly (for him) blushed at the view, and this made a grin formed on Sunohara's face.

"Yeah!, finally it's proven. Tomoyo is a boy!" Now Tomoya's turn to facepalm "Look Okazaki, she- I mean, he blushed at this" Sunohara said to Tomoya while pointing to his porn book "That's the face all boys would show when they saw this, the face of lusty and perverted mind mixed in brain and that's causing the face became so red! Source, myself" He continued in his "triumphant" pose. Even God knows that Tomoyo had never become a perverted girl, and the color she had on her face right now is actually nothing more than a normal embarassment of a High School girl.

"So you have nothing to hide anymore Tomoyo, I already figured what your ge—" Sunohara sent flying out of the window hall, by Tomoyo Sakagami, who still have the red color on her face, but judging by the expression she have now, looks like the color came because of anger, she usually do a counter attack when Sunohara said that she's a guy before she kick him all the way to his class back from the hall. But now, she kicked him out in an instant. Poor Tomoyo, she must be had enough of this. This can be seen by her uncontrollable breaths, she had enough of this, this is the climax, now she must be hoped this is going to be the last time he will mess with Tomoyo again.

"Tomoyo" A soft hand patted on her shoulder, she surprised a bit but decided to not show it. Then she turn around to see Tomoya Okazaki is the owner of the soft and warm hand on her shoulder. And for a second, she feels like time has stopped, she wishes if time could stop right now. Current situation is she stares at Tomoya with a really calm eyes and happy looks, she just keep staring and staring and somehow that makes her feel more calm and comfortable.

"I apologize for him, he sometimes do things that only idiot would do, but trust me he's just too retarded to understand that the things he did is above his own idiocy level" Tomoya said with a sigh, left his breath, and with that Tomoyo quit from her daydream and finally woke up back to reality.

"No… it's okay… I know though, don't worry Tomoya, I always trust you" Tomoyo smiled happily "But still, that was really a thing that passed the line" She sighed.

"I know" Tomoya nodded in agreement and walked to the window where Sunohara was sent fly out from "Sunohara! You still alive?" He called out.

"For fuck sake why the hell I always lost!" Sunohara's voice came from bushes near the school buildings, even though he didn't answered Tomoya's question, his voice was an indirect answer for it.

"But he surely need to stop isn't he?" Tomoya turned Tomoyo and asked her.

"Yeah, I hope this is the last time, really, I never wanted to put this kind of thing into my daily schedule, I have to focus on participating student council" She stated weakly and this made Tomoya raised an eyebrow.

"You participating student council?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be one since my first year in this school" she explained.

"I see.. thanks then" Tomoya muttered as he sighed in relief, whatever the reason he did it, it must've made him feel relieved on something.

"Hm?"

"Ah no, nothing" He shook his head, and that got another head respond from Tomoyo who tilted her head to her left side. She continues this head pose as she start thinking about something.

"Tomoya.." She spoke up. This suddenly get Tomoya's attention who's replied her with a mumble.

"How was the lunch I made for you this morning?" She asked him occasionally. And this question made Tomoya stunned. He didn't eat any piece of Tomoyo's made lunch, he's too busy on thinking what he's going to answer her so he didn't notice Tomoyo's eyes turned sad in a moment. And it took around 5 seconds till he noticed it because he didn't find the good answer for it.

"Sorry Tomoyo, I was planning to keep it till the dinner time, or at least till I got home, I'll eat it, I promise" Tomoya bowed his head a bit and Tomoyo looked at him with a smile.

"It's okay Tomoya, but make sure you have to put it into a rice cooker to warm it up before you eat it" She told him with both of her hands crossing on her chest.

"Yes, of course I will" He nodded. Tomoyo smiled and then slowly the same color like when Sunohara showed her that thing come once again to her cheeks, it's maybe a bit blurry but it's still obvious if you have a pair of good eyes.

"And… Tomoya…" She spoke up again "I want to ask something…"

"Hm? What is it?" Tomoya asked.

"Do you….." This question is pretty obvious for people who had watched Clannad, but Tomoya didn't know it because he's not the God.

"Do I?" He imitates her.

"Do you have someone you li—" It's about time for her to ask that but the bell for the last class already rang, and she was not cutted by it. Even though it didn't, of course Tomoya didn't hear it.

"Umm, pardon Tomoyo, what did you say?"

"N-no, it's nothing, you hear that? The bell already rang, now go to class" She pushed his back gently.

"But I want to ski—"

"You're not allowed to skip, as someone who will join the student council, I won't let you, for the sake of Hikarizaka and for the sake of yourself as well" She smiled teasefully, darn this is must be a karma for him that he left Sunohara alone in the class and he wasn't able to skip with him before.

"Sunohara, you go to class too!" Tomoya shouted, regardless if he shouted in front of many other classes he keep calling his friend out "Sunohara" unfortunately Youhei Sunohara didn't answer him.

"Damn he must've ran away right when he heard the bell" Tomoya keep grunting and he had thought to get rid of Tomoyo, but he might have to think about it two times regarding to her might "Damn Sunohara" he muttered.

"No skipping class for you today Tomoya" Tomoyo giggled as she keep pushing his back and lead him to his class.

* * *

 **[03:22 PM, The Last Class Time, Hikarizaka Private High School]**

The last class time, this is the only time from Monday to Friday when all students will become the same species as the duo delinquents, Tomoya Okazaki and Youhei Sunohara. It means, majorly students would sleep during the class time, only the students on different level have guts to skip class. Speaking about delinquent, let's see Youhei Sunohara.

After getting kicked out from the school hall, he landed inside bushes near a tree. Looks like once again he beaten by his rival, Tomoyo thing he learned was, don't you ever proudly show a porn to a girl. Wait a minute… a girl? Looks like he finally learned his mistakes and accept the reality with his whole heart. Getting beaten multiple times by a girl, especially that girl is your rival must be a real pain in the ass. A man got beaten up by a girl, who looks innocent is not an everyday view, except for Tomoya Okazaki. Seeing Youhei Sunohara get mega combo kicked by Tomoyo Sakagami is a special entertainment for Tomoya when boredom hits him. But looks like he will have to look for other entertainment since Sunohara already admitted his lost to Tomoyo Sakagami's gender.

After dragging his feet lazily around the school he ended up standing alone in front of a library reference room, the place where a certain girl would happily greet and treat anyone nicely, literally anyone, because even though if you're a delinquent or if you're a thug of the town, she will always smile at you and always will treat you as nice as the greatest housewife.

"Yukine-chan!" Sunohara yelled cheerfully as he opened the the door and entered the room. And what he found there is only the usual long tables and some seats for some guesses who intentionally visit this room. But it looks like the presence of Yukine Miyazawa is nowhere to be found inside this room right now.

"Even she goes to class when it's begin huh" Sunohara and his idiocy, of course she goes to class, she's not such a delinquent or kind of people who likes to ditch around so long. After realizing his sadness will not affect her absent here, Sunohara explores the room. He looks at the old books and the old stuff. For a library the books there aren't that as much as the legit school library one, but actually, these kind of books are the ones that wouldn't be found easily in that library since that library is a girl with a violet hair's territory that full of science and knowledge books and only for that purpose.

Maybe, just maybe, for the first time, he could handle his boredom with one or two books from here. It's extremely rare view for a wild Sunohara who wondering around in boredom could be tamed with a book. Well, read a few paragraph won't hurt anyone so he thought to pick one random book and read it.

"The first book I touched will be the fated book" Sunohara and his fantasy, he closes his eyes and stretches out his right hand toward the shelf of books, and he stepped forward slowly till his palm touched a book, he then opened his eyes and grip the book as he pulled it out from the shelf.

"So big, what's this…" He pulled it out from the shelf and wiped off some dusts on the cover "Damn a novel, this is too much" He put it back to it's place, bruh. He then walked to another side of the shelf to find himself another book to read. He wondering around to read the title of the books but he mostly finds novels and history book.

"Dammit, give me a break, I want to read a pack of entertainment papers not a ton of eyes tire maker" He sighed and looked at the shelves around him "Maybe… I can read light novel" He darted his eyes to a small book on the third row of the shelf and he reaches for it. Just as he said, it is a light novel, the cover said it's a love story romance light novel by showing an illustration of boy and a girl with cherry blossoms leaves surrounding them. Sunohara is not a type of guy who reads _shoujo-ish_ thing, but he had no choice this time, for the sake of boredom killing.

He brings the book and walked out from the library reference room. He knows he can read the light novel happily in that room, without anyone interfering him or do such things. But, his thought said no to that, and he had thought to read it at somewhere more comfortable for him, the place where he can laugh as loud as he want, the place when he can cry if that necessary, the place where he can be himself and no one would judge, he considers all these kind of things because he's afraid if the light novel has more power to affect him emotionally, _Don't judge book by it's cover_ he bets to himself that he should put his attention to that idiom. He walked down the hallway to look for that kind of place and he ended up stopped in front of a stairway. Which will lead anyone who walk on it up to the rooftop of the school.

"Bingo" That place just showed itself to him, or maybe he's the one who showing himself to it.

After giving about 20 steps on walk up to the stair, Sunohara finally made it to the top of the school. This is the place. From all the things people can do while ditching in the last class time of the school, he chooses to read a book, on the rooftop of the school. Maybe this is not the first time he do something unexpected, but this one is truly never be expected from an idiot, especially him, Youhei Sunohara.

"My warm spot" He walked to the wall that next to the doorway that connects the rooftop and the stair and he sits down leaning against the wall "My only place" He says peacefully. This is a place where he can be anyone he wants, Hikarizaka Private High School is a big place for him and of course finding friends in this kind of place will be easy for anyone who could interact with people properly. But that's actually a lie. Lies all over the place. No one could guarantee everyone will get an understand friend, this is what happened to Sunohara back when he was a freshmen. He were a part of Soccer club, he treated so good by the members of the club, despite of his idiotic looking he was actually skilled at soccer and he's one of those athletic students of the school. But till that time, he will never look at this school with the same perspective ever again.

All bullshit about friendship in club and crap about being together as a team were nothing more than a simple words for the sake of gaining people's trusts. That time when he got hazed by his upperclassmen as a tradition of shit that really should be stopped. He suddenly caught a headache everytime he thought about that time. But that should be okay, because in the end of the thought there's also part when he met someone who could understand him and is the same as him, a delinquent, fight a lot, almost absent in every class in school which made the headache dismissed in his head.

He had been through too much shit in this school, no, this town. But, it's all worth it, he finally got what he wanted, a friend. But deep in his heart, Sunohara doesn't even know what he REALLY wants. A human always wanted to get attention by people they want, this is natural in human feelings, that explains why there's kind of shy people yet they has great talent or something, or people who trying so hard to be the attention itself, take popular celebrities or people who known by so much people, these all natural. In Sunohara's case, his _default_ self is to be an attention seeker, you can always tell this by his attitude for being clown all the time.

This natural feelings had shown by himself, but in other case, human ALSO wanted different kind of attention, especially those people in society who just got crashed by puberty, whoever is it, they always demand this attention for themselves. Yes sadly this is sounds so selfish, even more selfish than the author of this fic, but there's something to put into a note, they demand this attention, in their heart, they never literally DEMAND this attention blatantly. This certain emotion called "embarassment" was something that really feels so alive, this emotion is alive just like fear and arrogance. Because, the attention they wanted does not similar with the attention they get from many people around them. This kind of attention is that one kind that they want to get from ONE certain someone they cherish. Bet y'all know what is it, yes, it's **愛** (Ai), Cinta, Love.

And for Sunohara, did he ever know for himself that he want that kind of attention? Or maybe… he doesn't even think about that? Since he's an idiot so he might be never had think for having this kind of official love thingy for himself. Flirting with all girl's ass who passed through him cannot be called as a real love which is not genuine at all (8man wiki aka Hikipedia). Everything Sunohara do in everyday's life around girls are flirting, acting so cool, trying so hard to be the man who seemed like an interesting person. And that, of course, not a love feeling. Everytime Tomoya told him about a girl, he'd instantly went all the way to the girl he told.

Sunohara Youhei may be a massive idiot who would admit himself as the best boy ever live in the universe just like a goddamn cunt. But, he did all this on purpose. He realizes that this is all he can do, nothing more and nothing less. From their companions like Furukawa Nagisa, Fujibayashi Ryou, Fujibayashi Kyou, Sakagami Tomoyo, Ichinose Kotomi, and of course Okazaki Tomoya. Everything he realizes from everyone around him is his own boundaries. His own position, his own duty in the group. Tomoya already took the main character's seat and he doesn't mind it at all. And every main characters needed are heroines, and his harem already got those seats too. So it's his turn, in purpose of avoiding bitter and sour daily live that filled with spicy drama, someone has to be the one who would block that shit away. Being clown in the group, being a punching bag in order to avoid Tomoya being the target of disappointment from the other because his decision once he finally decide ONE girl for himself and for his life.

"Well, I don't mind it at all though, I'm happy with what I have right now" He spoke to himself as he flipped the cover book and started his journey in the light novel he just brought.

* * *

 **[05:00 PM, End of School, Hikarizaka Private High School]**

A mixture of violet color that waiting for the chromatic major color in the sky to get down and replace it. This is the sky of pre-evening and nights. Something like this is truly beautiful and everyone know that the view of this town is always beautiful despite of the fact that the mc hates this town pretty much and there's always people with him too, hating the city for the things happened to them seems so often to be seen. Yet, no matter if the half or even the whole people in the city hate it, it would never stop doing its _magic._

And this boy, know it always a beautiful town. Happy-Go-Lucky personality always help him to adapt himself in this city, he's not Tomoya, unlike him, Sunohara didn't hate this city that much, he doesn't even like this city either. Tomoya has been suffered in himself since he live in this town and turned out to hate it and treat it like some city that would give him jinx all the time. But Sunohara is different, no matter how many times his ass got kicked, no matter how many times he suffered, he always has happy memories in this city too. It's just fate, or he can conclude that God is playing with his toys (humans).

Speaking about Sunohara, he's currently in sleeping mode with the pages of the light novel shoved on his face. Laying down and letting cool wind hit him, a perfect situation to take a nap. Warm sunlight of pre-sunset fondling around his skin and his bleached blonde hair. The sounds of birds chirping around him and the bell of school telling students to go home become a surprsingly enjoyable lullaby for this boy. But the only thing that keeping him away from dreaming is some peck on his nose. It keep coming and coming straight on his nose but he always refuse to leave through the wake up door. This keep trying to drag him out from his sleep and that finally hit his limit.

"Dammit just stop already!" He slammed the ground and taking the book off his face. But once his eyes being free from the pages of words, he's unable to see anyone, no, he doesn't see anyone there. He's been assuming that someone poking on his nose repeatedly as a prank or a joke. But where's the bastard go? he thought.

"Puhi!"

A wild baby boar appeared. Sunohara turned his head down to see a small baby boar looking at him in fear. It's the same look it shows everytime it sees Sunohara. But something weird happens sometimes. It currently poking on his nose using whatever it has, maybe its nose or feet or something. But why, it always ran away from Sunohara everytime he shows up.

"What are you doing here….. uh… Putan?" Sunohara asked.

"Puhi!" It seems responds him with a higher voice.

"Huh what?, speak english!, I don't understand" He hissed

"Puhi"

"Damn I looks like an idiot" Sunohara facepalmed mentally also physically, and it's true that he's looks like an idiot, he always do because he is definitely a complete idiot "Were you thinking that I was a corpse body and you wanted to make sure if I really dead or no?!" He glared at the baby boar and it flinched away from him, making it's way downstairs to the school hall from the rooftop.

Sunohara sighed then looked down at the book in his hand.

"Ah.." He flipped the pages all from the start and keep flipping the pages around "Yes, this, Page 22" He made the mark on the page by folding some part of it. Maybe… just maybe, he finally could read without killing himself in the process?.

Then he noticed the bell still ringing and he realizes that school is over for today. He couldn't help but shrugged for no reason because this is not the first time he skipped the class till the end of school. He got up on his feet and dusts himself.

"It's time for the drama club" He sighed and walked downstairs "Maybe after that I could ask Nagisa-chan for working part time there again"

* * *

 **[05:12 PM, End of School, Drama Club Room]**

"No, Nagisa, not there…."

"Sorry Okazaki-kun, I'm not as good as Tomoyo-chan when doing it.."

"You do a really good job Nagisa, please continue, and do it harder please…"

"O-okay Okazaki-kun…"

"Please you two, stop, Nagisa, don't let him bossing around you like that, let him massage himself" Kyou pulled Nagisa away from Tomoya. Seems like this is not like what you think, maybe the author failed to make you think of something he want you to think.

"But Okazaki-kun looks so tired, I want to help him get rid of his tireness" Nagisa said in low tone, she seems feel sorry for him so she managed a massage on his shoulder. But it looks like due to jealousy or just annoyance, Kyou interrupted them.

"Damn, Kyou, stop interfering, I was starting to enjoying it" Tomoya snapped.

"Enjoy yourself by making yourself feel comfortable on your bed"

"But I have to be here, helping Nagisa on the club, and this is your fault after all, you kicked me when Tomoyo arguing with you"

"Wha—" Kyou blushed "I-it's your fault!, not mine, if she didn't say that I like someone like you I wouldn't kick you"

"Why the hell it was my fault?"

"Because she was talking about I'm liking you!"

"That's not logic!"

"Whatever"

Silence finally hit all of them, Nagisa was so worried of the two while Ryou chatting with Kotomi and there's also Tomoyo. Sigh. Tomoyo get up and and makes space between Kyou and Tomoya. This makes Kyou's anger grew even more and she dragged into another argument with Tomoyo. It looks like Tomoyo had saved Tomoya's ass from Kyou. But he doesn't seemed appreciate it and instead he covered his ears from Tomoyo and Kyou's argument, well he can't be blamed though, they're arguing about him anyway.

Tomoya walked over them and stands next to Nagisa, she's smiling, not at him, but at Kyou and Tomoyo. Tomoya can't help but letting out his curiousity from his mouth.

"What are you smiling at Nagisa?" He asks her curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy that everyone seems so happy, even though I'm making them joined the Drama Club for my own wish, I'm just happy that they still there for me despite of the fact that I'm burdening them" She shook her head and turned to Tomoya with a bright smile formed on her lips "And it's all thanks to you, Okazaki-kun"

Tomoya can't resist her anymore at this rate, he tries his best and looks up to the ceiling to cover some crimson red on his face.

"W-well, it's not only because of me, this is also because of you, you tried so hard on this, and this is what you get" He calms himself and turned his head down to look at Nagisa again "So, no need to thank me, Nagisa" He patted her head which causing everyone's gazes turned to him in shock. Ryou, Kotomi, Kyou, Tomoyo, they all looking at Tomoya who petting Nagisa who seems enjoying it. Their shock paid in silence of jealousy, till the door opened.

"Yo, folks, it's ya boi Sunohara!" Everyone looked at Sunohara when he greeted them cheerfuly as he crashing in through the door., seriously, he needed to readphere sometimes, that's what they what Sunohara did was just protecting his bro from being scolded or cornered by his harem.

* * *

 **Yep, that's it, I told you that was sucks, and you notice that I does not know many language so please, spare my life. Thanks a lot for the readers here for leaving your time to read this, I hope I could get more for my own improvement.**


End file.
